


Reasons to say goodbye

by RainFireWolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Character Death, Sad Ending, he writes a letter saying goodbye, hinata dies, not good at tages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFireWolf/pseuds/RainFireWolf
Summary: Hinata knows it this is the last time he'll be able to say it so he decides to write a letter, one giant letter saying goodbye to his team. how would they take it after wondering why he didn't show up to practice that day. Taking his last breath he wished to for them to win they're next match. It was more of a joke as he closed his eyes falling asleep knowing it was the last time they would open. He smiled still knowing what would happen and that no one would be able to explain what happened to him but he was going home, to return to where he belonged
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Reasons to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> just had this strange Idea and had to write a quick story about it hopefully it's not bad and hope you enjoy it

The Karasuno volleyball club was busy like usual. They had started practice a little earlier than usual mainly because by the time most of them arrived it had started to rain. The first years, except Kageyama, had just finished getting changed. Nishinoya and Tanaka were jumping around excitedly until Kiyoko told them to calm down. Ennoshita , Kinoshita, and Narita were standing apart talking among themselves. Finally Sugawara, Dachi and Asahi were standing at the entrance of the gym wondering where the little energetic spiker name Hinata was.

Has anyone seen Hinata today?” Their captain Daichi asked. His concern had grown too much for him to handle, something was definitely wrong. Hinata was almost always the first one here, racing against Kageyama to see who would win, but yet he was nowhere to be seen.

“I didn’t see him or his bike this morning and he hasn’t answered any of the messages I sent him before practice started.” Kageyama explained. He hadn’t realized it until now, he thought that Hinata was just late and would show up later in the day to complain about how he lost the race for the third time this week.

“Are you completely sure? And no one else has seen or heard from him, right?” Suga asked this time, looking around the gym as it grew silent several shook their heads while one of them, Tsukishima, just shrugged.

“Shrimp is probably sick or something. Too much running around finally got to him.” Tsukishima smirked.

“Okay then why don’t we just finish up with practice then we can figure out what’s going on here.” coach Ukia said as he entered the gym.

“Yes sir.” the three third years hurried to join the others as they started a short practice match.

Meanwhile Hinata sat down outside in a forest, he knew what was happening and that it would be over soon. It was time for him to return the missing bright color that seemed to dissappear from the rainbows that appeared in the sky.He really just hoped that his team would get the letter. His breathing became slower and slower as he laid his head down against the grass. He smiled at the sky. “Hope you guys win your next game for me.” he whispered. “I’ll watch over you all from above.”

Practice was about over when couch Ukai called everyone over. He held a sheet of paper completely filled up with words written aroos both the front and back. “A few minutes ago I received this letter from Hinata’s mother. She asked me to let you all read it and asked that you do. She seemed sad so please respect her wishes.” he said setting the paper down on a table before walking away.

“Let's read it then!” Noya shouted and Tanaka agreed to run over. They were crowded as they tried to pick up the paper.

“Wait, look at the top, it said something important I think. “Yamaguchi said, stepping back with Tsuiksima to avoid getting trampled by the two energetic second years.

Suga took the paper and began to read the top line. “If you’re reading this thank you. I wanted to let you all know the truth. I may not be here much longer and this is easier than saying it in person. I put the matching number next to each person’s paragraph so you know who it belongs to.”

“What does he mean by that?” Dachi said, looking at the paper as well. He sighed and looked over at Yamaguchi. “The first one is for you.” he said, handing it over and stepping back.

He looked over the paragraph smile at first but soon it turned into a frown as he read.  
~Number twelve Dear Yamaguchi,  
You're the first one I had decided to write to and it’s not just because of the way I organised this by our numbers. It's because I wanted to thank you. You’ve been a good friend even though you may joke around when you’re around Tsuki you look out and say something at times well he says stuff that can be a little too mean to someone. No matter what, I believe that you're a great volleyball player. Your more than just another member of this team. You’re a great Pinch server and definitely better at receiving than I probably would ever be. Remember this no matter what I believe in you and I always will. You will become something great one day just wait and see.

“D-done” he said, handing the paper back to Daichi. After reading that it made him feel a little sad was all of what he wrote true and why did Hinata write that? He didn’t bother reading the rest of them basically because he was worried about how sad the others might be. “Tsuki your next.” he whispered looking at the ground. 

When Tsukishima didn’t move, Yamaguchi looked up from the floor. “I don’t care if you don’t get along with him just read what he wrote down for you okay!” he yelled.

“Whatever, just let me get this over with.” he said, pushing his glasses up before taking the paper. He shook his head, what would the shrimp actually want to write to him about.

~Number eleven Dear Tsukishima,  
Look I know you’re most likely annoyed that I actually wrote something for you but just listen or well read what I have to say. You were an interesting Rival for these past few months. You claim that you were the moon while I was the sun. I’m not sure why you thought about it in that way. I see you as an equal during any match. You can block easily way easier than me. I think that I should make it clear for you that I am superior to you. You have height and I have my speed, you have your brains against my knowledge only on volleyball. Now tell me how that makes me superior to you in any way. Think about it anyway if you did read this thank you and goodbye.

“That was not what I expected.” he mumbled to himself. He handed the paper to Kageyama. “Next is yours I think.”

~Number ten my hope and spirit to win. The one that gave me the reason to love volleyball and will live on even without me.

~Number nine, dear Kageyama,  
Before I write anything else I’m saying it because now you can’t deny it you’re probably my best friend. Anyways you’re a great setter you always try and even without that stupid nickname ‘king’ whever your setting you still lead us to do our best especially me. It’s thanks to you that I actually got to play with a real team after all. Without you, I can’t believe I’m actually going to admit this, but I might have not made it onto the team. Without you who knows what I might have been doing. I can’t say it enough times now and I really mean it thank you. Continue to lead this team to win like you have for me and try not to forget me because I know that I’ll never forget you.

Suga stole the paper and just began to read it aloud mainly because it was taking way too long for them to pass it onto the next person.

The next was a combined paragraph for three of the second years.  
~Numbers eight, seven, and six  
You three I’m very sorry to say I didn’t really get the chance to talk that much but thinking back after hearing that you came back after quieting gave me hope. Never forget that and try to do your best for whatever comes next.  
Suga looked up at them seeing the smile that had appeared.

~Number five Dear Tanaka  
A great friend and upperclassmen, someone who helped me train even before I joined the club and someone who’s just fun to be around like the others you’ve helped my skills actually grow and helped whenever one of the other teams might seem a bit intimidating. You’re never worried when that happens though which is amazing to me. I wish that I could have been like you whenever that happens. Anyway keep doing your job and supporting the team to the best of your abilities.

~Number four Dear Noya.  
The one person on the team who actually understands what it’s like being shorter than most of the other team. Sorry I had to point that out now while I still could. A great Libero and again amazing upperclassmen. Whenever you manage to receive the ball right before it hits the ground it leaves me amazed. Even that trick you called ‘Rolling Thunder’ is just amazing seeing you work so hard at your job on the team without you we might not have won a lot of those matches.

~Number three Dear Asahi  
Ace the what I always wished to be a dream that you live through in every game. Powerful spike across the net leaving the other team shocked, that's what you do. Keep trying to do that in any match you can. Mainly because it’s really fun to watch.

~Number two Dear Suga.  
Setter and mom of the team. You cheered us on from the side and even gave up the position of main setter to watch us grow. You're amazing for having the strength and courage to do that. You even helped me train when Kageyama wouldn’t. Please continue looking after everyone for me, and make sure they still try their best to win and yes I mean Tsukishima too. :)

~Number one dear Dadchi  
Lol sorry about that didn’t mean to misspell your name like that but it’s true though. You, like Suga, are like a parent of the team keeping us focused during games and making sure we or mostly me stays calm before matches when I accidentally run into one of the intimidating opponents which sadly almost happens all the time.

To you all, please listen to what I wrote down. It’s kind of like a final wish to see all of you guys succeed in volleyball. Silly wish I know but it’s true and I’ll be watching over you all. Just keep an eye and look up into the sky, for you to see my final goodbye.

After reading the letter they ran outside to see what Hinata had meant by final goodbye. The rain had died down mostly and you could see the sun shining through the few clouds left. Noya was the first to see it a giant rainbow stood in the sky but it looked different than normal. One color was shining brighter than the others even when it started to fade. That color was orange. The same orange of Hinata’s hair.

Kageyama reached his hand out to the sky confusing the other members of his team. He had a sad smile on his face as he spoke “Goodbye Boke.”

It took some time to adjust to the new layout of the team. And it becam a habit for after it rained if there was a rainbow to go outside. Each time it looked as if the color orange was becoming brighter and brighter each time. 

One day after a game the team was walking around outside. For a moment they were blinded by a bright light in front of them. When it faded a slightly faded version of Hinata stood there smiling. He waved at them when no one would move. 

"Thank you all for keeping your promise." He said smiling as bright as he could. That was his job and the reason for him leaving his job was completed.


End file.
